Chica nueva
by Ziinect
Summary: Que pasaria, si luego de una persecucion ella decidiese abandonar su carrera por un tiempo e ingresar al sweet amoris? Romance/Humor/Drama


**Ziinect: siento que algún día un fan vendrá a mi casa y me matara por no continuar fics, pero es que siempre que comienzo con una conti, me trabo y me inspiro a otro fic T.T este será el último nuevo que subiré lo prometo QnQ**

**Disclaimer: Amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko y Beemov**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1, La persecucion.**_

* * *

**Narra Anto.**

Y allí me encontraba corriendo de ser destrozada por fans, es una historia graciosa de como ocurrió… Estaba sentada tranquilamente bebiendo un café, hablando por mi celular, y una ráfaga de viento voló mi pañuelo, y mi identidad quedo al descubierto, una niña pequeña grito

_-"Mami mami, es Anto-san!"-_

Y aquí estoy, corriendo como una loca por las calles de parís, mis zapatos se perdieron a mitad de camino, seguro los encontraría en eBay luego, me adentre en lo que parecía ser un instituto, y cuando estuve dentro cerré las puertas y me metí dentro de un casillero que se encontraba abierto, rezaba por dios y todos los santos que nadie abriera, lastimosamente, mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas, un chico de cabellos negros abrió el casillero y yo caí sobre él.

-Itte…- dije sentándome sobre el mientras sobaba mi cabeza

-A-a-ant-

-shhhhh… - le cubrí la boca con mis manos.- ahora, te soltare, pero ni se te ocurra gritar mi nombre, capichi?- el asintió y yo destape su boca

-E-eres anto-sempai!- él estaba todo rojo

-No me digas!, si no me decías no sabía eh!- dije yo sarcásticamente

-Oye, que hacías en mi casillero?- dijo el

-Pues, me escondía de una turba de fangirls que me iba a descuartizar- dije sonriente

-Qué?...- el me miro con un poco de duda

-Si eso- me levante y sacudí mi ropa

-Armin!, estás listo para nuestra cita?- era una chica de cabellos anaranjados

-Eh?, si iris, lo estoy- él se veía un poco fastidiado

-Emm, adiós!- Salí corriendo de allí y me metí a un aula, antes de que la peli naranja me viese, y al hacerlo una castaña estaba de espaldas tarareando un poco, yo me pegue contra la pared y de esa forma camine rápidamente hasta un armario y me metí allí, la chica era de cabellos largos y castaños aún no había visto sus ojos, vestía un hermoso vestido color verde agua con encaje negro en la parte de los pechos unos tacones negros y unos clips negros en su cabello, se notaba su hermosa figura gracias al vestido.

-Roció, has visto a Castiel?- un chico de cabellos grises con las puntas negras entro al aula, tenía unos preciosos ojos bicolor

-No, no le eh visto Lysandro, disculpa- ella sonrió y al fin pude ver los ojos de ella, eran un hermoso marrón chocolate. Yo en toda mi torpeza tropecé con una alfombrita que había en el armario y caí de cara al piso abriendo la puerta del armario, que bueno que tengo buenos pechos porque si no, no sé quién hubiese amortiguado un poco mi caída

-A-auch…-las dos personas victorianas se acercaron a mi

-Anto-san?- la castaña no cabia en su felicidad

-Si gritas te mato- dije yo ya estaba un poco enfadada

-Sempai se encuentra bien?- el chico extendió su mano para ayudarme yo suspire

-Si, si soy un poco torpe- me levante sin tomar la ano del chico y sacudi mi ropa por segunda ves en el dia

-nesecita algo?-

-No para nada, en fin debo irme antes de que algo mas me pase… Bye bye- les sonreí mientras me dirigía a la ventana la abri y me dispuse a saltar, los salude con la mano y salte, cai sobre un pelirrojo.

-Maldi… Sempai- el chico paso de enfadado a feliz e menos de lo que canta un gallo

-Anto-san se encuentra bien?!- la castaña se había asomado por la ventana

-Si si estoy bien…-

-Que hace aquí anto?- el pelirrojo me ayudo a levantar

-Corro de mis fans, hablando de eso, bye bye!- Sali corriendo y esta vez no me choque a nadie, vi que solo un muro que había en el patio me separaba de la libertad, corri rápidamente e intente saltarlo, pero mi estatura no me permitia llegar hasta el borde siquiera

-Matenme, mátenme porfavor… Danonino porque me has fallado?!- me cruze de brazos y comenze a pensar en ideas para saltar el muro, mientras hacia eso sentí como alguien me alzaba

-E-eh?!- mire hacia abajo y vi a un castaño y un peliazul, cada uno me tomaba de una pierna y me ayudaban a salir

-Oimos que estaba por aquí sempai, queríamos ayudarla- me sonrieron y yo trepe al muro

-Gracias chicos, no los olvidare, debo irme lo siento, bye bye ! se los recompensare!- salte el muro y comenze a correr, y justo cuando todo parecía mejorar Paf!, choque contra una rubia una asiática y una morena.

-Mierda…-

-O-oh dios!, e-es sempai!- juro que vi corazones en los ojos de las chicas

-E-etto… Sayonara!- Sali corriendo como una desquiciada, y las 3 chicas me corrian también, me escondi detrás de un árbol y cuando ellas pasarond e largo mire a mi derecha y me encontré una mirada de cabeza, ojos carmesí y un corto cabello blanco, la chica estaba colgada en la rama del árbol, pero estaba de cabeza!.

-Hola soy shake!, quien eres?-era una chica rara, pero no me conocía eso era bueno!

-soy anto, no me conoces?-

-Nop… debería?-

-Jajajja no si no quieres, Nee ando apurada gomene!- Sali corriendo una es mas y esperaba que sea la ultima, vi como las personas que me corrian al principio seguían buscándome, mire un contenedor de basura y me meti dentro, me acomode y luego comenze a oir unas voces.

-Viste a anto-sempai y no me avisaste shakeline?!-

-Jeje, losiento usagi, la vi meterse aquí- ellas abrieron el contenedor y allí dentro estaba yo

-Jeje, hola!- les sonreí un poco nerviosa

-Sempa….- le tape la boca a la pelinegra antes de que gritara y meti a las 2 chicas en el contenedor.

-Miren sime ayudan a escapar, les dare un autógrafo.- dije yo

-SI!, vamos shake.- las pelinegra salto fuera del contenedor seguida por la de cabellos blancos y pronto sentí como el container comenzaba amoverse, ellas me estaban arrastrando

-A donde sempai?-

-Al estudio 54-

-Oke!-

50 mins después…

-Ya llegamos sempai…- Sali del contenedor y las chicas me ayudaron a salir por completo cumpli con mi trato y les di el autógrafo

-Vovleremos a verla?-

-No lo se quizá, en fin Matta nee!- les sonreí y me emti al estudio, tenia explicaciones que dar, y además, debia darme un baño…

Entre al lugar y allid entro estaba el hijo d emi manager Nathaniel, y su novia Bony

-Donde estabas Antonella, y porque hueles asi de feo?!-

-Jeje, larga historia…- sonreí nerviosa mientras rascaba mi mejilla, ellos suspiraron, ve a bañarte, tienes una canción que grabar…

-Bien...- me fui a mi pequeño departamento que quedaba a unas calles del estudio era pequeño no me gustaban los lujos, no era que no podía costearlos. Prepare mi baño y luego de quietarme la ropa me meti en la bañera.

-Ummm me pregunto, como seria ser una chica normal…- cerre mis ojos y pensé eso un largo tiempo.

-Linda estas hay?- esa era mi hermanita Marcie

-Um, si aquí estoy Mar Mar pasa algo?-

-No nada, solo que tu manager estaba llamando a tu celular, le dije que te estabas bañando

-Gracias hermanita.-

-No hay de que, apurate que no se oia contento.-

-Ummm ok….- Sali de la bañera y me envolvi en una toalla, Sali del cuarto de baño y me dirigi a la heladera, tome un poco de leche y me fui a mi habitación donde acomode mi largo cabello rubio y me maquille un poco, tome una falda unos leggins negros que estaban rotos en las rodillas unas converse y una blusa con el hombro caído, me mire al espejo, y una loca idea cruzo mi mente…

-Que pasaría si?...-

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí w dejen reviews /n.n/**


End file.
